1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to street lamp systems and, particularly, to a street lamp system utilizing wind energy to supply electric power to solid-state light source and improve the heat dissipation efficiency thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to their excellent light quality and high luminous efficiency, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been increasingly applied to substitute for cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) as light source of an illumination device, referring to “Solid-State Lighting: Toward Superior Illumination” by Michael S. Shur, et al., Proceedings of the IEEE, Vol. 93, NO. 10 (October, 2005).
Illuminating stability of the LEDs is affected by heat generated from the LEDs. When the temperature of the LEDs is too high, light intensity of the LEDs may gradually attenuate, shortening the lifespan of the illumination devices. Thus, some illumination devices include heat dissipation devices, such as exhaust fans, thermoelectric coolers, etc., to dissipate heat. However, the heat dissipation devices require a great amount of electricity to function, such that application of the heat dissipation devices can defeat the purpose of saving energy by using LEDs.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved street lamp system that can overcome the above shortcomings.